1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera unit and an imaging apparatus, and in particular to a camera unit that can use imaging devices different in thickness in the optical axis direction and image formation position, and an imaging apparatus including the camera unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the image formation position of an optical image emitted from a lens unit becomes the same if the total thickness and refractive index of optical glass of dummy glass, an IR cut filter, cover glass for protecting the surface of an imaging device of a CCD, etc., are the same.
An imaging device of a CCD, etc., and optical glass of dummy glass, cover glass, etc., are held in an imaging device holder included in a camera unit. If an attempt is made to hold imaging devices different in thickness in the optical axis direction and image formation position in the same imaging device holder, the optical axis direction position of the light reception surface of the imaging device for receiving an optical image emitted from a lens unit shifts and thus the light reception surface of the imaging device and the image formation position of the optical image do not match.
Thus, hitherto, to use imaging devices different in thickness in the optical axis direction and image formation position, it has been necessary to use dedicated imaging device holders formed in a one-to-one correspondence with the imaging devices. (For example, refer to JP-A-2005-326777.)
However, if dedicated imaging device holders are manufactured in a one-to-one correspondence with imaging devices different in thickness in the optical axis direction and image formation, the cost of the mold charge, etc., much occurs, resulting in an increase in the cost.